Evil Nyakkii Momoyama draws a Big Fat Meanie/Grounded
This is a behaving video by LunatheMagicalGirl and Elephant012. Plot Minami Luna, Alice from Pop'n Music, Ally and Princess Denise are bored so they decided to play Mario Kart Wii. However, they hear singing coming from the lake. So they pause the game and find out where the singing voice is coming from. The singing came from Custard. Luna, Alice, Ally and Princess Denise ask why he was singing making sure he isn't hurt or something. Azura then walks in and tells her about Annet Myer and Maria Posada's deaths when they got killed by Geon with his biting which shocked Luna and her friends. So Luna, Alice, Burrito, Ally and Princess Denise, Azura, Ike, Female Kana, the Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs go to the funeral. At the funeral, Custard walks in crying and gives out a U.S. military funeral speech and sings Earth Song by Michael Jackson on the microphone. While Custard is singing, Angelica Pickles ruins the funeral by playing All Grown Up theme song at full blast, therefore angering and infuriating Custard, the other Save-Ums, Female Kana, the Flowerpuffs, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog and their friends and the Guardians of the Galaxy. As a result, Angelica gets punished by Ike, Azura, Female Kana, The Save-Ums, the Flowerpuffs, Mario, Sonic, their friends and the Guardians of the Galaxy and beaten up by the Mavericks. Meanwhile, Azura sings The Save-Ums a lullaby. Transcript Part 1: Luna, Alice, Ally and Princess Denise play Mario Kart Wii/Luna and her friends hear singing/The Save-Ums behave at Annet Myer and Maria Posada's funeral *4, 2018 *Luna: Man, we're so bored. I think we should play Mario Kart on the Wii. *Alice: Yeah. *(Luna turns on the Wii and starts Mario Kart on team race 2 VS 2.) *Luna: I'm Princess Peach. *Alice: I'm Toadette. *Ally: I'm Princess Daisy. *Princess Denise: And I'm Princess Rosalina. *(28 minutes later of racing in a team race) *(While Luna, Alice, Ally and Princess Denise are in the middle of playing Mario Kart on the Wii, they hear singing coming from the lake) *Luna: What's going on? Is this Custard's singing? *Alice: Yeah. Let's go see what happened. (Progress) *Custard: That's right. I'll tell my mom. *(Azura walks in crying in Serena's voice) *Custard: Mom, why are you crying? *Azura: My friends Annet Myer and Maria Posada passed away last week. *Custard: (in his TV show voice) Oh no! (normal voice) That’s terrible. How did they die? *Azura: You remember Annet Myer and Maria Posada. Don’t you? They died after they got attacked and assaulted by Geon who had been arrested and is still in prison. Their funeral will be at GoCity Church this afternoon at 3:00 PM, so I expect all of you to behave and don't cause any trouble about those 2 girls. *Custard: Okay Mom. *at the church * * * * * * * * * * * *(Cut to: Azura in the black background surrounded by flames) *Azura: (does a 1962-1975 Godzilla roar) (changes to Scary Voice) ANGELICA (X5)!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Part 2: Angelica Pickles gets doomed/Concussion time for Angelica Pickles! *to: Outside Angelica's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. *to: The living room *Custard: Angelica, how freaking dare you play All Grown Up theme song at full blast while I was singing Earth song by Michael Jackson?! *Foo: That's it! *Jazzi: You are grounded grounded grounded for ultra tranquility! *Ike: This means no anything made by paramount and Nickelodeon, no Cynthia toys, no going outside, no messing around with the other babies like tommy, no reptar movies and merchandise, and further more! Now let's give you punishments. *Azura: First punishment, Rocket will spank you. Rocket, spank her! *Rocket: You’re on Azura! *(Rocket speaks Angelica as a dust cloud forms) *Angelica: Ouch! That hurts! *Ike: Now it’s time to put your diaper on. *Angelica: But guys, I'm almost a teenager. I'm too old to wear diapers! *Azura: It doesn't matter. You're going to wear a diaper and that's final! *puts a diaper on Angelica *Angelica: Ouch! That hurts! *Custard: There, your diaper is on! Now you will go pee pees and poo poos in your diaper instead of the toilet. And I will destroy the toilet with my chainsaw and burn your underwear! *Noodle: you will watch prime time and kids shows like Adam 12, Miami vice, father Ted, broadwalk empire, true bloods, blue bloods, the x files, Laverne and Shirley, three's company, married with children, M*A*S*H, cheers, happy days, the big bang theory, friends, two and a half men, kenan and kel, sabrina the teenage witch, life with derek, modern family, mork and mindy, 3rd rock from the sun, Buffy the vampire slayer, charmed, dallas, full house, family ties, family matters, step by step, Malcolm in the middle, will and grace, saved by the bell, saved by the bell: the new class, saved by the bell: the college years, home inprovement, beavis and butthead, futurama, the simpsons, family guy, american dad, the Cleveland show, south park, king of the hill, bob's burgers, drawn together, Fievel's American tails, Woody woodpecker, Chilly willy, James Bond jr., Doug, dexter's lab, time squad, the grim adventures of Billy and mandy, foster's home for imaginary friends, camp lazlo, my gym partners a monkey, class of 3000, Mike lu and og, whatever happened to robot Jones?, sheep in the big city, stoked, 6teen, total drama, ed edd n eddy, recess, brandy and Mr whiskers, Hannah Montana, wizards of Waverley place, good luck charlie, the proud family and other prime time and kids shows not made by paramount. As well as my mom’s favorite show which is Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *B.B. Jammies: Agweed! (Translation: Agreed!) *Jazzi: B.B. Jammies said that he agrees, but not to mention that you will also watch children shows not made by paramount like barney, teletubbies, Sesame Street, Daniel tiger's neighborhood, my friends tigger and pooh, Bits and bobs, something special, driver dan's story train, color crew, maya and Miguel, little robots, wordworld, Shimajirō, Ovide and the gang, Henry hugglemonster, higglytown heroes, the Cat in the Hat knows a lot about that, tractor Tom, the morbegs, Jojo's Circus, Boohbah, tots TV, fimbles, Bali, Brum, pingu, same smile, mickey mouse clubhouse, bosco, cyberchase, the shiny show, Tweenies, playdays, balamory, tikkabilla, rosie and Jim, veggietales, Andy pandy, the book of pooh, caillou, step inside, smarteenies, razzledazzle, big cook little cook, jakers, johnny and the sprites, get squiggling, Bob the builder, big barn farm, me too, zingalong, fab lab, the story makers, the hoobs, Fraggle Rock, Bill and ben, doki, fishtronaut, lunar jim, henry’s world, zoboomafoo, thomas and friends, the wiggles, pocoyo, jim jam and sunny, Zingzillas, dragon tales, rubbadubbers, fireman Sam, postman pat, dinosaur train, clangers, the adventures of abney and teal, in the night garden, topsy and tim, swashbuckle, chuggington, waybuloo, rastamouse, mama mirabelle's home movies, the koala brothers, Clifford's puppy days, gran, bertha, charlie chalk, Engie benjy, eddy and the bear, rolie polie olie, fourways farm, and other children shows not made by paramount. Not only that, but you will also be forced to watch the show where me, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, Foo and B.B. Jammies star in, The Save-Ums! *Foo: that also counts movies not made by paramount like an american tail movies, planes, Turbo, frozen, wreck-it ralph, monsters inc., monsters university, up, despicable me trilogy, free birds, the adventures of scamper the penguin, the lorax, harry potter, the wiggles movie, ice age series, the lego movie, man of steel, toy story trilogy, cloudy with a chance of meatballs, Barney’s great adventure, the simpsons movie, the adventures of elmo in grouchland, happy feet, The Smurfs trilogy, recess school’s out, jurassic park, a troll in central park, titanic, star wars series, my girl, the sandlot, the goonies, Beauty and the beast, snow white and the seven dwarfs, sleeping beauty, moana, inside out, Cars trilogy, zootopia, big hero 6, Dumbo, the lion king, aladdin, the fox and the hound, cinderella, alice in wonderland, 101 dalmatians, the sword in the stone, the jungle book, mary poppins, tarzan, all dogs go to heaven, tom sawyer, the pebble and the penguin, the great mouse detective, the secret of NIMH, Rio, Horton hears a Who, Power Rangers films, Care Bears movie trilogy and more not made by paramount. *Ka-Chung: You will watch animated shows made by DIC enterprises like inspector gadget, the littles, Stargate Infinity, Dinosaucers, M.A.S.K, pocket dragon adventures, Sabrina: the animated series, Sushi Pack, The adventures of super Mario bros 3, Iz and the Zizzles, Beverly hills teens, Madeline, the real ghostbusters, super duper sumos, Kideo tv, Ultraforce, Kidd Video, Popples, The Get Along Gang, Camp Candy, Extreme Dinosaurs, Trollz, strawberry shortcake, Kissyfur, Sonic Underground, The Legend Of Zelda and other animated shows made by DIC enterprises. *Custard: You will play video games like the Simpsons game, wii sports, call of duty, sonic and sega all star racing, frogger, dance dance revolution, wii fit, wii music, Cartoon Network racing, wii party, wii play and more not made by Paramount. *Alice: That includes Pop'n Music where I star in. *Female Kana: You will listen to music like Justin bieber, Rebecca black, barney, Madonna, cyndi lauper, maroon 5, kesha, girls aloud, miley Cyrus, James Horner, Thomas and friends songs, backstreet boys, s club 7, Jeff Bennett, gem and the holograms, tool, the Russian trololo man, tunak tunak tun, green days, silly songs with Larry, Adriana Figueroa and more not from Paramount. * * * * * * * * * * * Part 3 Finale: Azura sings The Save-Ums a lullaby * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *While the Save-Ums aren't in YankieDude5000, the King Of The Monsters, and the girls tickle Sarah West, they will only appear in this page. *Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Roll Light, Sheeta, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, The King of the Monsters, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Ducky, Diego and The Lion Guard made cameo appearances. *Custard has his own singing voice from Save-Ums! Synthesis application when he sings. *When Custard cries, the close-up shot of his purple-colored eyes are shown. *When Custard sings, the close-up shot of his mouth is shown. Errors *When Custard's close-up of his mouth is shown while singing, he is referred to as a female multiple times, even though it can only be male. Gallery File:Custard close up mouth.png|A close-up of Custard's mouth is shown when he's singing Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Series based on The Save-Ums Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:The Save-Ums' ungrounded days Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Episodes with UTAU Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on Guardians of the Galaxy Category:The Lion Guard show